This program of research is designed to investigate the neurobiological correlates of chronic alcohol consumption, and the alcohol withdrawal syndrome. An animal model is used which allows techniques of investigation not available for use in human patients. This animal model also permits experimental control of nutritional, genetic, environmental, age, and other previously-confounding variables difficult to control or evaluate in humans. The overall objectives of this program are: 1) to evaluate the central nervous system toxicity resulting from prolonged alcohol consumption per se and, 2) to determine the neural and behavioral correlates of physical dependence and the alcohol withdrawal syndrome. The neurobiological correlates of chronic alcohol consumption and alcohol withdrawal are investigated by the following methods: 1) Neurobehavioral - designed to investigate the nature of the learning impairment following long-term alcohol consumption in rats and mice; 2) Neurophysiological - designed to investigate and evaluate the impairment in central nervous system function and/or altered states of neural excitability as a result of prolonged alcohol consumption and alcohol withdrawal; 3) Neurohistopathological - designed to evaluate the nature and locus of histological changes in brain resulting from chronic alcohol consumption and/or alcohol withdrawal in rats. This program of research will increase the understanding of the effects of chronic consumption and withdrawal of alcohol on the central nervous system by correlating behavioral, electrophysiological, and histological parameters. It is intended that this research will provide a greater data base from which preventative and therapeutic techniques applicable to human alcoholism can be developed.